First Date
by fallendreamsdie
Summary: What happens when Naruto asks Sasuke on a date! A lemon of course! Smexy oneshot SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I did though J This is my first published SasuNaru story, hope you guys like it!

Summary: Naruto confesses his feelings, how exactly will the Uchiha react?

"Hey Sasuke-teme ," Naruto says aloud, waiting for the Uchiha to turn to look at him. He does so with a smirk, staring at the dobe with his onyx eyes.

"Yeah dobe?" He asks, his voice making Naruto shiver. Naruto closes his eyes, repeating words inhis head over and over before willing himself to say them.

"I just wanted to say I really really want to go out with you not Sakura-chan so will you?!" He bickers nervously, his words rolling off his tongue so fast Sasuke barely registered what he said. Quietly, the two stared at one another, uncertainty in one's eyes, fear in the others.

"So is it a yes?" Sasuke hears Naruto whisper. The teme doesn't respond orally, but slowly closes the gap between the dobe and himself. Naruto groans as he felt Sasukes firmer lips up against his own, bringing a feeling of joy as he realized this is Sasukes way of saying yes.

"So it is a yes!" Naruto grins.

"Hn dobe of course," Sasuke tells him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Eh teme!" Naruto shouts, flushing a bright red.

"What? I'm holding my property," He states , resting Naruto on his lap, nuzzling his tan neck a bit. The dobe merely nods weakly; his face a cute pink.

"So when's our date?" Naruto questions, accidentally rubbing his ass onto Sasukes crotch. Sasuke instantly reacts, a hard on soon greeting Narutos firm behind.

"Hn how about now?" Sasuke says, picking Naruto up.

"Ramens on me."

The two then run to Ichirakus, ordering a decent amount of ramen. Eagerly the blonde dove into the delicious noodles, finishing five bowls while Sasuke in the other hand finished a meager quantity of two.

"Hn I'm surprised you didn't choke Naruto."

"Of course not teme! I'm pretty good at this stuff you know," He responds, not realizing his mistake.

"Oh that's good to know Na-ru-to," Sasuke purred, rubbing his hand onto Narutos lap. Slowly he began to grope Narutos obvious erection, bringing it even more with a few nips to the sun kissed neck.

"Oi Naruto! Check this out," A loud voice calls out, killing the mood. The two boys turn to see Kiba running towards them, Akamaru along his side. Suddenly the dog boy jumps on top of his large canine, bringing forth laughter from Naruto.

"He looks like a horse," Sasuke states dryly, clearly showing his aggravation to Kiba. He then wraps his arms around Narutos waist, showing the dog ninja his message.

The jinchuuruki flushes brightly, lost of words.

"Ahh so you two finally hooked up. Well don't be too rough on him Sasuke and use protection!" He shouts, sprinting off barking with laughter at his own joke. Sasuke remains put with Naruto in the very suggestive position, rubbing his obvious need onto him.

"Mm dobe I think we need privacy hn?" He tells him, twisting his nipple through his shirt. Naruto nods, running to his apartment eagerly.

"Welcome teme here's my-" He begins, only to be haulted by Sasukes tongue plunging deep into his cavern. The two dueled for dominance roughly, ripping off one another's clothes as they reached Narutos bed.

"Hn you're mine," Sasuke growls, pushing Naruto onto the mattress before pressing their erections together. Both moan at the contact, leaking precum as their sensitive skins touched.

"Please let me touch you," Naruto whispers. Sasuke grunts, sititng against the wall.

"Well suck me then dobe," He orders, slapping the blondes ass hard. Naruto does so, holding the Uchihas hard dick in his hands gently. He then begins to lick the tip in small circles, smiling as he heard the teme moan.

"Ohh.." Sasuke groans, pushing himself deeper into Narutos mouth.

"I'm going to face fuck you," He states simply, thrashing his hips wildly as he did so. Naruto moans, pumping his own need rapidly.

"I'm cumming," Sasuke moans, releasing a large load into Narutos awaiting mouth. He eagerly sucks it all; careful to make sure not a drop went to waste.

"Damn that was good dobe," Sasuke states, eyeing Narutos own hard on.

"Mmmmhhmmm," He says nodding.

"Well it's your turn ," Sasuke informs, grasping Narutos cock. He quickly jacks him off, rubbing the slit with his thumb teasingly.

"Does it feel good Naruto?" He asks the blonde. The blonde moans in response, spilling his seed onto Sasukes hand.

"Mmm taste good," Sasuke says, licking his hand clean. Naruto then crawls onto his lap, frenching the Uchiha deeply.  
"Eh teme what are you doing?"

"I'm going to fuck you idiot," He responds, making Naruto suck on his fingers. Closing his eyes, he coatd them with saliva, making sure to tease his teme as he did so.

"Hn here it goes," He tells Naruto, gently sliding a few fingers into his hole. He then began to scissor it , managing to stretch the blonde a bit.

"Mmm please put your dick in me already," Naruto begged, showing him his needy ass.

"Hn no."

"You know what I'll just fu-uck!" Naruto cries, spreading his cheeks out some more as Sasuke rammed into him. Sasuke continues to thrust his manhood in and out the tight hole, groaning as he heard his Narutos pleasured moans.

"Mmm dobe you're so fucking tight," He growls, biting and sucking on Narutos neck, leaving red marks.

"Eh can I ride you teme?" Naruto asks shyly facing him. Sasuke nods, helping Naruto straddle him. He quickly forces the hard cock into him, making it go deeper then before.

"Oh Sasuke," Naruto cries, jumping onto the large dick at a hard, face pace. Sasuke meanwhile helps the dobe out by sucking on a pink nub, bring even more mews of pleaure from Naruto.

"Oh god I'm cumming Sasuke!" Naruto yells, spilling his cum on their stomachs.

"Mmm I'm close," He tells him , flipping him over to pound him even rougher. Soom after Naruto feels his hole be filled with Sasukes warm, sticky cum, making him orgasm again.

"Mmm was it good teme?" Naruto asks, crawling and laying besides Sasuke. He nods, hugging his Naruto tightly.

" When I said like I meant love," Naruto tells Sasuke, kissing him deeply.

"I love you dobe so much," Sasuke says, burying his head on Narutos blonde locks.

"But I love you most you cheesy teme," Naruto replies with a grin, burying himself in the arms of his love. The two remain there, content to have their love established and known to the world.

"Damn teme sex on the first date," Naruto states, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Oh shut up you baka," Sasuke growls, beginning another love session between the two. They knew by then they were simply meant to be

Well that's it sorry if it's short. L Hope you guys liked it! Please leave reviews maybe some suggestions! XD ~~~~Hiruda-chan


End file.
